Star Trek: Mars
by heavyneos
Summary: No one would have believed that at the end of the terran nineteenth century that we would have looked upon humanity and there earth with envious eyes, they couldn't even comprehend that minds immeasurably superior to their own fragile limited brains where watching
1. Chapter 1

No one would have believed that at the end of the terran nineteenth century that we would have looked upon humanity and there earth with envious eyes, they couldn't even comprehend that minds immeasurably superior to their own fragile limited brains where watching as they squandered and ruined their paradise, they hadn't even considered life on other worlds was even within the realm of possibility, and so we drew our plans against them.

We had the technological edge and believed that we could conquer the whole world within a week, but in our arrogance we forgot that even the strongest and biggest can be felled by the smallest in the right conditions, and so our grand invasion became a route, because we believed too much in our technological superiority and forgot that we were mere creatures of flesh and blood, a fact we had forgotten before, we had foolishly strip-mined our world in our quest for technological excellence, our once lush planet became a baron rock and our extensive testing of nuclear weapons and power plants and irrevocably radiated the surface of our planet leaving it unable to support life.

So we turned our eyes to our closest neighbours in a bid to stave off our extinction, and once again we were brought low by our arrogance, but we did take one thing from the defeat at the hands of the humans, perhaps the key to our own survival there DNA. It was a decade later that we decided to leave Mars our home to find another, it as a difficult decision but a necessary one.

We crafted vast star ships to ferry us to a new world, and so we left, taking with us the hope of our people, all two billion of us, with one last cast of the dice we made space our last hope, and it seemed that the gods smiled upon us because in that one decision we would find a new home as we exited the solar system we encountered a black hole, it transported us millions of light years from our home and to a planet as green and beautiful as Mars had once been.

But our bodies were week from radiation and we knew that they world before us had vast dangers hidden with its beauty, so we made the decision to augment our selves, to become new with our new world, like a grate cleansing of our old ways, we used human DNA as well as taking the DNA of indigenous life to craft and forge a new Martian race, a race that would be superior to the old in almost every way stronger faster with brains able to process much faster than our own.

We made an airborne pathogen that would begin our transmutation into new Martians, as every breath we take would change us and make us better so did it sound the death note of our old selves a clarion's cal, to our extinction and our regeneration, we would be better, we will survive and we will stand once more grander than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

The changes in our bodies were somewhat more difficult to adapt to than first suspected, going from a quadrupedal species to a bipedal species in the space of a few months made it so we needed to learn to walk again, those that survived the process that is, we found that most of our elders and some of our young could not handle the trauma and sadly passed.

But with their loss came a new undertaking, we needed to learn our bodies again, we needed to start over, be like Cubs again and learn what our bodies could and couldn't do, not just in simulation but in practicality, another drawback came the loss of our tentacles this necessitated a different means to establish nobility from the common Martian, as such a special birth mark was devised that would indicate witch station the nobility had, purple for the Royal family, red for the Dukes and Duchesses, green for the Earls and blue for the Barons.

the design of the augmentation was such that we could resist highly radiated environments like our new world, though our skin went form a light shade of green with scales to deep obsidian black and porcelain smooth, that unnerved a large portion of our population, another design was for our bones, originally our bones were like that of the terran bird where we had them mostly hollow and light, our tentacles were bone free of course, but with the new design of our bodies necessitated new bones so we made our bones incredibly dense, dense enough to comfortably walk in a gravity of twenty five times that of earth witch our new world possessed.

It had taken a year to complete the Augmentation and another decade to make sure that the next generation of our cubs would be born naturally with the augmentation already in place.

During this time we had began colonisation of our new home world, our engineers had to build all new equipment so that our miners and builders could do their jobs, but half a month after our ships had landed we already had built a city using the natural materials of our new world, the entire city was built with a type of marble this would produced naturally, though original Martian marble was a pail red the marble of this would was a white.

We had learned the lesson of our past, so we kept the dirty power off the home world and put legislation through the parliament for strict constraints of the level of mining on the home world, though there were a few distracters that thought to abandon technology for a more simple life and extremists who thought that the dirty power sources were still viable.

It took twenty years to build the world as we would like, vast cities were constructed of gleaming white marble in the neo-gothic style favoured by the queen and her regent, and all energy provided is renewable, wind and wave power supplied a large chunk of energy but the discovery of geothermal power, an energy type that the old Martians had thrown out as a science fiction had become science fact which allowed for expansion into our solar system.

Plans are already in motion for colonisation of the three moons of new Mars, and our best scientists are already looking over a new augmentation process to allow Martian colonists to survive in the extreme cold of Brumal one of the outer planets and Calescent a world of magma and fire, Basalt is another world being considered for colonisation it is one of the middle worlds covered solely in rocky mountains.


End file.
